


Уравнение с одной переменной

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Multi, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они нужны друг другу, но один не догадывается об этом, второй боится, а третий – ничего не ждет.<br/>Предупреждения: X27 ER, X2759 первый раз, мат, таймлайн – пост-TYL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уравнение с одной переменной

— Смешно, — сказал Реборн, едва успев понять, где находится и что произошло. — Сначала из сопляков, пускающих слюни на голые сиськи, вырастают самоуверенные болваны вроде вас. Потом эти болваны проебывают все, что можно и чего нельзя. А потом те самые сопляки разгребают за ними дерьмо, попутно успевая пускать слюни на сиськи. Загадка природы.

— Я и не ждал благодарности, — пробормотал Цуна. — Тоже мне, новость, болван и болван, не привыкать. Только к чему ты сиськи приплел, не понимаю.

— Я все помню, — Реборн усмехнулся и соединил взглядом Цуну, Гокудеру и Лал. Как-то у него это получилось легко и похабно, так что даже Лал покраснела и выругалась.

Цуна тоже помнил, вот только память подростка была ярче его собственной, как будто размытой долгим небытием. И реакции казались Цуне по-мальчишески острыми, болезненными и глупыми. С Гокудерой, похоже, творилось то же самое — он с трудом держал себя в руках.

— Не обращай внимания, Десятый, — слишком громко сказал он, и его интонации опять же напомнили Цуне не привычного Гокудеру, серьезного и надежного, а того, давнего, оравшего «Десятый» по поводу и без повода, доставлявшего кучу проблем и, чего уж там, немного пугающего.

— «Не обращай внимания», — передразнил Реборн. — Теперь у вас обоих идет носом кровь от кое-кого другого, верно? Да и Лал занята.

— Хватит уже! — Лал обожгла Реборна сердитым взглядом, развернулась так резко, что собранные в хвост волосы хлестнули по щеке, и умчалась. Наверняка к Колонелло, и за нее оставалось только порадоваться. Радоваться ли за себя, Цуна пока не знал. И совершенно точно не мог порадоваться за Гокудеру. А Реборн как будто специально пытался уколоть побольнее — то ли злился за собственную смерть, то ли решил, что мало их воспитывал раньше.

Однако Цуне было уже не четырнадцать, и терпеть молча он не собирался. Спорить тоже смысла не было, Реборна это лишь позабавило бы. Поэтому он обернулся к Гокудере.

— Пойдем, дела не ждут. — Добавил уже на ходу: — Я рад, что ты жив, Реборн. Увидимся.

И даже совесть не мучила, когда Гокудера захлопнул за ними дверь. Наверное, впервые за десять лет Цуне так отчаянно хотелось вернуться в Италию. База под Намимори, каждая дверь, каждый коридор будто раздваивались в сознании — он слышал и видел то, чего видеть не мог, воспоминания перемешивались, за каждым поворотом всплывали яркие хаотичные картинки. Цуна ощущал себя одновременно мальчишкой в кроссовках и в куртке нараспашку и боссом в застегнутом на все пуговицы пиджаке. Боссом, который чуть не угробил Вонголу вместе со всем миром, и мальчишкой, который этот мир спас.

— Ты в порядке? — Гокудера преградил путь, и Цуна разглядел за его плечом выход. А он и сам не понял, куда так стремится. Наружу, на воздух, прочь отсюда. Убраться поскорее подальше и придти в себя.

— В норме. Ты? — Гокудера кивнул слишком поспешно. Цуна не поверил, но спорить не стал. — Собери хранителей, я должен, — он нервно оттянул тугой узел галстука, — поговорить с вами. И… просто увидеть должен.

— Тебя искал Занзас, — медленно, будто через силу сказал Гокудера, отводя взгляд.

Цуна откинулся спиной на стену, от нахлынувшей слабости предательски подогнулись колени. Он не думал, что Занзас еще здесь. Хотел, но даже не надеялся.

— Вария?..

— Все тут, — отрывисто бросил Гокудера. — Вечером улетают.

— Мы с ними. Давай через час в столовой, она не так сильно разрушена. Найди всех, я подойду.

Надежный, близкий, снова собранный Гокудера со взрослыми, абсолютно больными глазами, уходил молча, а Цуна слушал его шаги, чувствовал себя последним мерзавцем и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

По привычке — неправильной, детской — он полез за мобильником в карман брюк, не нашел и успел испугаться, пока сообразил поискать во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Когда вызывал Занзаса, руки все еще подрагивали. Хотел спросить, почему Занзас не позвонил сам, а передал через Гокудеру, но не успел ничего.

— Я тебе не секретарша! — оглушительно проорал в ухо Сквало. — Савада, это ты? Хватай машину, тащи уже сюда свою задницу, и я тебе наконец врежу! Нет, босс! Ты врежешь потом, после тебя нихрена не останется!

Что-то грохнуло, Сквало выругался и отключился. Цуна еще пару секунд послушал отрывистые, раздражающие гудки и тоже нажал отбой. Привычный, знакомый мир. Все хорошо. Все правильно. Все получилось. От облегчения бросило в пот. Мальчишка из десятилетнего прошлого стоял у Белой машины, держал за руку Кеко и улыбался. Босс из десятилетнего будущего сжимал трубку и думал о человеке, которого хотел видеть сейчас больше всех остальных.

Цуна вытер лоб ладонью и сорвался с места. Ему позарез нужна была машина.

С такси в Намимори проблем не было, с пробками — тоже, а вот с сознательностью таксистов — еще какие. Это в Италии можно накинуть за срочность и только жмуриться в ужасе, когда машина, визжа покрышками, срезает поворот или проскакивает на красный. Японские водители соблюдали правила свято, и за десять минут аккуратной езды Цуна совсем извелся. Почти вбежал в гостиницу, едва дождался лифта, и в номер Занзаса ввалился встрепанный и взбудораженный. Сердце колотилось так, будто бежал от самой базы, а еще — было страшно. Не знал, что скажет, и успеет ли вообще что-то сказать.

В номере было тихо и пусто, на столике рядом с перевернутой вазой лежал мобильник. На роскошном ковре, удивительном для Японии, валялись белые лилии — переломанные стебли, раздавленные головки. Горько-сладкий душный запах забивался в ноздри. Цуну затошнило. Он, мальчишка, сидел в гробу, весь в этих отвратительных цветах, и не понимал, что происходит.

Цуна вздрогнул, сморгнул морок и увидел Занзаса. Тот вышел из ванной мокрый, разгоряченный. Неторопливо вытирал волосы, смотрел исподлобья. Хоть бы прикрылся, сволочь, с внезапной нежностью подумал Цуна и спросил сдавленно:

— Бить будешь?

— Долго и со вкусом. Так, чтобы месяц на задницу сесть не мог. Чертов придурок. — Занзас отшвырнул полотенце, и Цуна рванулся по ковру и лилиям — к нему. Занзас был мокрый, горячий, настоящий. Цуна вжался лицом ему в шею, обхватил руками. Если б мог — разревелся бы, но слез не было, только горло болело от сухих спазмов.

Занзас крепко стиснул в ответ. Злился, но за этой злостью Цуна чувствовал облегчение, очень похожее на его собственное.

— Все помнишь?

Цуна кивнул, сразу насторожившись. Предчувствие не подвело.

— И я кое-что помню. Твой отвратительно наглаженный труп в цветочках.

Снова тошнотворно запахло лилиями. Цуна вдруг представил, как Занзас, пыльный и уставший после боя, входит в этот люкс, видит вазу и приходит в ярость. Подпалины на обоях. Раздавленные цветы. Сквало успокаивал, или сам опомнился и сунул голову под ледяную воду? Такое уже случалось, но никогда еще — из-за Цуны.

— Твой мусор… — Занзас усмехнулся, и Цуне стало еще хуже. — Чуть рядом не лег. Пришлось вливать в него виски. Помогло.

— Спасибо, — снова мучительно захлебываясь виной, выдохнул Цуна. О том, что чувствовал тогда Гокудера, страшно было даже думать. После всех лет…

Затрясло, стоило только представить эту картину: Занзас, Гокудера, виски, тяжелое молчание, редкие сдавленные слова, наверняка бессвязные — то, что заменяет слезы мужчинам, которые не плачут.

— Я сказал этому дебилу, что ты не мог так просто сдохнуть. Потом, когда повылазили эти мелкие, картинка нарисовалась почетче. Но ты… Савада Цунаеши, заслужил хорошую трепку.

Он говорил медленно, с тяжелыми паузами, будто с трудом подбирал слова, а на самом деле — наверняка просто пытался сдерживать ругань, но Цуна и так отлично представлял все, что Занзас мог бы и имел право ему сказать.

— Прости. Я не мог…

— Заткнись. И так болтал больше чем надо. Ты, конечно, мудак, но на твоем месте я бы поступил хуже.

— Знаю, — Цуна выпрямился, заставляя себя прекратить назревающую истерику, поймал взгляд Занзаса. Стало легче: от Занзаса пахло гелем для душа, слишком резким, но этот запах перебивал тяжелый аромат лилий. — Наверное, пару месяцев назад сказал бы, что именно поэтому я на своем месте, а ты на своем. Но сейчас я начал сомневаться. Так что, — он усмехнулся, невольно копируя ухмылку Занзаса, — ладно, заткнулся. Просто спасибо за Гокудеру. Он… ну, ты же знаешь.

Стало неловко: обычно они не касались этой темы, а сейчас был не лучший момент. «Наверное, проблема в том, — растерянно подумал Цуна, — что слишком многое сразу хочу сказать и услышать. Как будто у нас времени — только те полчаса, что остались до разговора с ребятами».

— Да уж знаю. Но не понимаю, какого хрена мы сейчас тут стоим и треплемся о твоем влюбленном мусоре? Ты зачем приперся?

— За всем сразу. Увидеть тебя. Убедиться, что ты еще хочешь меня видеть, даже если в морду дашь. Сказать, что люблю.

Занзас помолчал, разглядывая так пристально, будто видел в первый раз. Спросил с пугающим спокойствием:

— Убедился? Я не хочу тебя «видеть». Я хочу засунуть тебя в кровать, но твои придурки тебя из нее вытащат, я уверен. Так что катись-ка ты… к ним, пока отпускаю.

Цуна кивнул. 

— Вечером летите? Мы с вами. Я с ребятами поговорю и…

— Пошел вон! — рявкнул Занзас. Развернул за плечи и толкнул к двери. — Без виски в самолет не пущу. Ты мне должен.

Цуна сжал дверную ручку и улыбнулся. В первый раз в этом новом, спасенном мире.

Уйти было сложно, но он все-таки ушел, и даже сумел не обернуться на пороге. Не хватало только получить от Занзаса стаканом в лоб.

***  
Голоса и шаги стихли, и Цуна расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Наверное, все не так плохо, как я думал. Хибари с Ямамото справятся здесь, мы с тобой разберемся с делами в Италии, о Мукуро позаботятся Хром и Рехей, о девочках — Ламбо и И-Пин. Но почему у меня чувство, что я забыл о чем-то важном?

— Ты просто еще не перестроился, — Гокудера слегка пожал плечами и закурил очередную сигарету. — Расслабься. Перестань грызть себя за то, что уже закончилось, и начинай думать о текущих проблемах. Занзаса видел?

Сложно было не заметить слишком жадного, неделового интереса, но Цуна постарался хотя бы сделать вид.

— Да, все в порядке. Мы летим с ними, я договорился. И… в целом тоже в порядке.

Гокудера раздавил недокуренную сигарету, сказал ровно:

— Хорошо.

Он смотрел то ли в стену, то ли вовсе в никуда, и Цуна наконец-то решился.

Самым трудным оказалось встать и сделать те три шага, которые отделяли его от Гокудеры. Взять за руку, сжать холодную ладонь. А потом — подхватило и понесло, как в бою, когда ведет не разум, а инстинкты и интуиция.

— Гокудера. Когда ты перестанешь себя изводить, скажи? Кому хорошо от того, что тебе плохо? Мне? Занзасу?

— Ну уж этому точно похрен, — огрызнулся Гокудера. И только потом до него дошло, о чем, собственно, говорит. В глазах мелькнула паника, стыд, боль. — Десятый… зачем ты? Не надо. Не трогай!

— Когда тебе больно, больно и мне, — Цуна притянул его к себе, прижал голову Гокудеры к груди, так что тот наверняка слышал, как прямо под щекой бьется сердце. — Не могу больше молчать. Виноват, знаю, перед тобой — больше, чем перед всеми. Я ведь не слепой, вижу. Одного понять не могу, как тебя угораздило еще и с Занзасом?

Гокудера дернулся, попытался отстраниться, но Цуна не отпустил, обнимал все так же крепко, пока не услышал напряженное: 

— Он знает? 

— Может, догадался бы, если б дал себе труд приглядеться. Он не дурак. Просто привык, что ты смотришь только на меня. Но, правда, Гокудера — как? Я ведь помню, когда у нас все начиналось, ты его на дух не выносил.

Гокудера поднял голову, ответил, криво усмехнувшись:

— Ну тебя же угораздило.

Вышло немного ехидно. До Реборна далеко, конечно, но Цуне все равно стало легче: Гокудера давно научился сдерживать эмоции, и достучаться до него настоящего иногда не выходило ни у кого, но сейчас он ничего не скрывал, и его даже хватало на насмешки.

— Сравнил, — невесело улыбнулся Цуна и опустился перед Гокудерой на пол, оперся на его колени, глядя теперь снизу вверх. Он уже перешел привычную черту, нарушил границу, которую провели однажды они оба. Теперь неважно – остановишься или зайдешь немного дальше.

Гокудера молчал, смотрел спокойно — он давно ничего не ждал. А Цуна, наоборот, пытался справиться с волнением. Он знал, что все могло быть иначе, не случись с ним однажды Занзас, такой же внезапный, как цунами в Намимори, и необратимый, как пуля, попавшая в цель. Но если бы Занзас случился позже, если бы Гокудера поторопился, если бы сам Цуна раньше научился понимать и видеть некоторые вещи…

Гокудера протянул руку, провел костяшками по скуле, и Цуна перехватил его пальцы, прижал крепче. Они горько и едко пахли табаком. Цуна закрыл глаза и вдохнул этот привычный, родной запах глубже.

— Я решил… — голос подвел, Гокудера откашлялся и сказал уже нормальным «рабочим» тоном, каким обычно говорил о текучке и докладывал о плановых посетителях. — Сначала решил, что в этой заразе наверняка есть что-то человеческое, раз ты стал находить его общество приятным.

Цуна фыркнул, мотнул головой.

— Гокудера, ты японской лирики обчитался? Еще скажи, что мы отдыхали душой, глядя на облетающие лепестки сакуры и любуясь на луну. Общество приятным, надо же.

— Десятый! — возмутился Гокудера, и Цуна подумал, что будь они все еще теми мальчишками, Гокудера уже наверняка сидел бы красный от смущения. Но не теперь.

— Ладно, — покладисто согласился Цуна. — Я понял. Ты решил, что я не мог связаться с конченым мудаком.

— Сначала, — повторил Гокудера. — Потом решил присмотреться как следует. Присмотрелся, — закончил он со злостью. — Давай закроем тему. Поздно уже, пора ехать. Это ничего не изменит, я тебе обещаю.

А Цуна как раз очень хотел бы пообещать, что все изменится. Потому что нельзя вот так молча ломать себя — год за годом, всю жизнь. Но обещания сами по себе точно ничем не помогут, поэтому он сказал другое:

— Просто знай, ты так же дорог мне, как Занзас. Без тебя — немыслимо.

— Знаю, — Гокудера кивнул и вдруг обнял, порывисто и крепко. Ухо обожгло быстрым, жарким шепотом: — Я знаю, Десятый, но я — лишняя переменная в вашем уравнении, так всегда было и так всегда будет. Это неважно, важно, что ты здесь, что этот самый мудак оказался прав. — Он резко отстранился и взглянул на часы. — Пойдем.

***  
— Виски, — сообщил очевидное Цуна, выставляя на стол сразу две бутылки. — Как раз то, которое для тебя держал. Кабинет в руинах, а сейф цел.

У Занзаса здесь хранился и собственный запас, но стребовать бутылку с босса Вонголы — это была давняя и азартная игра.

— Ну открывай, раз приволок.

Занзас удобнее устроился в кресле и вытянул длинные ноги. На начищенных сапогах бликовал яркий свет ламп, а расслабленная поза намекала на то, что он собрался провести здесь отличную мирную ночь и никакая сила его отсюда не сдвинет. 

Кусок темнеющего неба в иллюминаторе, виски, наверняка меню как минимум из десяти блюд, расторопная длинноногая стюардесса и вся Вария на посылках в соседнем салоне. Занзас терпеть не мог летать, поэтому обустраивался с максимальным комфортом и в итоге превратил свой самолет в черт знает что. Здесь даже кресла были под стать ему — монументальные, с широченными спинками. Внушительных размеров бар, ковер, в котором ноги тонут по щиколотку и тянет свалиться в него, как в траву. Цуна даже думать не хотел, в какую сумму мог вылиться такой спецзаказ — в конце концов, Маммон не убился, подбивая счета, значит, все не так уж смертельно.

Зато лететь здесь было по-настоящему удобно. Для полной иллюзии дома не хватало только кровати. Иногда Цуна об этом жалел — в основном потому, что валяться на ковре Занзас категорически отказывался. Он вообще трахался где угодно, только не в самолете — Цуна до сих пор не понимал, почему.

Он не стал звать стюардессу, сам вытащил из бара стаканы, сам вскрыл бутылку и плеснул. Себе — на два пальца, Занзасу — половину. Подумал, что Гокудера сейчас наверняка переругивается со Сквало: Вария тоже праздновала, а он собирался работать.

— Ну и чего застыл? — лениво спросил Занзас и требовательно пошевелил пальцами. Цуна молча подал ему стакан. Сел, утонув в мягком кресле. Пить не хотелось, а вот сидеть так, рядом с Занзасом, почти касаясь его плечом, было хорошо.

Помолчали. Занзас допил виски, подлил себе сам, покосился раздраженно.

— Если ты всю ночь будешь смотреть в одну точку с такой рожей, я тебе все-таки врежу. Говори уже. Или катись отсюда к своему мусору и не действуй на нервы.

Цуна моргнул, встрепенулся. Оказалось — и правда смотрит куда-то перед собой, не соображая, что видит, зато пытаясь услышать, что делается в соседнем салоне, а в груди скребет неясная тревога. А ведь решил уже, что нужно подождать, подумать, не форсировать события…

Улыбнулся виновато:

— Знаешь, оказывается, к тому, что все хорошо, тоже не так просто привыкнуть. Не успел избавиться от одних проблем, как тут же лезут на ум другие. Мы с Гокудерой поговорили, и я… — он неловко пожал плечами, — растерялся. Чувствую себя отвратительно беспомощным и потому вдвойне виноватым. А он говорит, что все это неважно и главное, что я жив.

— Ну, это подтверждает наличие у него мозгов и избыток идиотизма у тебя. Ничего нового. Этот мир не сдох — важно. Ты не сдох — тоже важно для некоторых. Джессо сдох — важно для всех. Все остальное — похуй. Важен не процесс, а результат, твой мусор это понимает, расслабься. — Занзас обернулся. Посмотрел внимательно. — В чем ты еще виноват, придурок? В том, что трахаешься не с ним?

— Твоя прямота иногда просто убивает, — пробормотал Цуна. Пожал плечами: — Он… ну, нормально воспринимает. Привык. Так сложилась жизнь, «я лишнее уравнение в вашей переменной»… Он не замечает, как его это ломает. А я вижу.

— Уравнения, переменные — все хрень, — резко сказал Занзас, залпом допил виски и отставил бокал. — Его ломает уже лет десять, а он что-то все никак не переломится. Все у тебя в голове, Савада. И чужие слабости, и чужие достоинства. Тебе что, заняться больше нечем? Не успел вылезти из гроба, сразу начал страдать херней. Давай, поднимай задницу и тащи его сюда, иначе к утру я тут с тобой ебнусь, — он вдруг подался ближе, положил ладонь на шею, обхватил, не сжимая, и добавил: — Сам изведешься, меня изведешь, и толку в этом не будет ни капли.

Их губы соприкоснулись как будто сами собой, почти случайно. Цуна замер, медленно вдыхая, вбирая вкус виски. И так же медленно отодвинулся.

— Знаешь, Занзас… Жаль, что тебя не тянет трахаться на высоте десять тысяч метров. Правда, жаль. Может, все-таки разок попробуем?

— Доиграешься. Отправлю проветриться. За борт. — Занзас сунул руки под пиджак, быстро и жарко провел по бокам, сжал ладонями ребра и куснул в шею. Тягучая легкая боль заставила невольно податься ближе. Сволочь, подумал Цуна, стискивая зубы, засос будет.

— Иди уже. — Занзас отодвинулся и поерзал в кресле, недовольно морщась. — Второй раз за день стояк по твоей милости. Не расплатишься.

Цуна посмотрел на часы. Впереди полсуток полета, и занимать их только разговорами и выпивкой. Может, Занзас не такую уж чушь сказал насчет Гокудеры. Работать ему там все равно никто не даст, а здесь хотя бы не так шумно.

Вария, как и ожидал Цуна, гудела с размахом. Спасибо, в иллюминаторы не палили, хотя ножи Бельфегора уже украсили замысловатым зигзагом внутренние переборки. Пахло коньяком и апельсинами, стюардесса тихо и быстро меняла блюда на столе, Гокудера спорил о чем-то со Сквало — о чем, Цуна в общем гвалте не услышал.

Он окликнул Гокудеру и, когда тот обернулся, спросил:

— Посидишь с нами?

— Десятый? — удивился тот. — Ты что здесь… — И, кажется, только теперь понял суть вопроса. Напрягся, коротко взглянул на Сквало, но тот азартно кромсал мясо на тарелке и в их сторону не смотрел. — О чем ты говоришь?

— У нас тише.

Гокудера нахмурился, будто просчитывая все за и против. Против, похоже, перевесило, и он качнул головой.

— Это не поможет. Не волнуйся, Десятый, они меня не сожрут. Я уже привык. — Улыбка вышла искренней и даже беззаботной. Цуна надеялся, что у него получилось не хуже.

— Какая разница, где обедать? Я буду рад, правда.

— Ты может и будешь, — с сомнением пробормотал Гокудера. — Но это, черт побери, не наш самолет. — Он прихлопнул крышку ноутбука, сунул его в дипломат и поднялся, стягивая пиджак. — Ладно, пошли. Все равно делом заняться не получится.

Он выглядел встревоженным: наверняка уже надумал себе всяких ужасов, перебирая самые безумные варианты. Цуна прикоснулся к его плечу и тут же опустил руку. Сказал тихо:

— Идея не моя. Считай, тебя Занзас пригласил. Отметить возвращение.

Гокудера сбился с шага. Замер. Сказал сдавленно:

— Ты же не… — и сам себя одернул: — Нет, конечно, нет. Бред какой. Он там что, обкурился?

Цуна неопределенно пожал плечами и посторонился, пропуская Гокудеру вперед. Не говорить же, что и правда — он. Размяк, сболтнул… нет, не лишнего, никаких тайн Гокудеры он Занзасу не выдал. А вот собственную тревогу — очень даже.

Он сел напротив Занзаса, оставив Гокудере кресло рядом с ним — в какой-то мере ради того, чтобы видеть обоих, но больше — чтобы Гокудере не пришлось смотреть, как они с Занзасом сидят рядом. Спросил, усилием воли прогнав из голоса неловкость:

— Обедать?

— Сейчас принесут. Наливай.

— И что тебе от меня понадобилось? — не слишком дружелюбно поинтересовался Гокудера. Он откинулся на спинку, явно пытаясь расслабиться и придать позе непринужденность, но получалось у него гораздо хуже, чем у Занзаса. Тот даже бровью не повел, ничем не выдал удивления, только усмехнулся.

— Да скучно что-то летится. Босс твой не развлекает и не пьет даже. За окном — небо, рядом — небо, тоска.

— Я тебе кто, шут балаганный? Иди вон, из своих выбирай. Пусть развлекают.

Цуна вздохнул. Ситуация накалялась, надо было вмешаться, но он медлил. Гокудера нервничал и поэтому злился, защищался, как привык — царапался и шипел, прямо как Ури. А Занзас никогда не отличался ангельским терпением. Однако ж сейчас хозяином ситуации был он и отлично это понимал. Цуна перехватил его взгляд — насмешливый и наглый. Занзас как будто спрашивал: «Что же ты так облажался, любитель правды и справедливости? Я крайний, значит?»

— Остынь, мусор. Выпить с тобой хочу. Понравилось мне. За мертвого пили, за живого — тоже надо. Или нет?

Гокудера побледнел — мгновенно и сильно. Беззвучно шевельнул губами и взял протянутый Занзасом стакан.

— Давай, Савада. Присоединяйся.

Цуна смотрел на одного, на второго — и позорно дрожали руки. Выпил залпом, не почувствовав вкуса, только обжигающую волну, пробившую вставший в горле ком. Выдавил:

— Простите меня.

— Десятый, ты не должен… — Гокудера резко выпрямился, чуть не расплескав недопитый виски, но Занзас вдруг крепко сжал его колено, сказал веско:

— Спокойно. Не дергайся. Ему это надо. Видишь, херней страдает с самого утра. Херня неизлечимая, муки совести называется. Ты ею тоже страдаешь, но он вообще — рекордсмен. Пусть просит, мусор. Ему плевать, что мы об этом думаем. Но может, хоть полегчает.

— Да пошел ты со своими диагнозами! Эскулап хренов! Десятый, тебе не за что просить прощения, ни у меня, ни у него! Я уже говорил.

— Дурак, — почти ласково сказал Занзас. — Ему не нужны твои оправдания, он не хочет, чтобы его оправдывали. Он хочет, чтобы его простили. Чтобы ты простил, мать твою.

И Гокудера вдруг поник, будто у него разом закончились силы. Снова упал в кресло, закрыл глаза. Рука Занзаса осталась лежать на его колене. Стюардесса вкатила тележку с тарелками.

Цуна еле дождался, пока сервируют стол. Слова Занзаса задели слишком больно — так больно, как может ударить только правда. Пришлось изо всех сил сжимать кулаки под столом, чтобы не выдать эмоций. И только когда за стюардессой закрылась дверь, он сказал тихо:

— Мне не все равно. Не плевать. Но я… Черт. Я знаю, что вам это не надо. Словами не перечеркнешь… Да, наверное, это нужно мне. Может, чтобы я сам смог себя простить. Хорошо, я не буду больше. Извините.

Опустил голову, сцепил пальцы в замок. От аппетитных запахов еды почему-то мутило, и больше всего Цуна боялся сейчас, что не выдержит, сорвется. Нужно просто успокоиться. Начать дышать ровно. Принять, что ему с этим жить. С тем, что он сделал один раз и повторил бы снова, если бы пришлось.

— Да нет уж, продолжай, если хочешь, — сказал Занзас, разливая виски. — Ему не полегчает от твоей траурной рожи, уж лучше кайся вслух.

— А тебе? — напряженно спросил Гокудера. — Тебе вообще похуй? На все?

— Почти.

— Мудак!

— Знаю и горжусь.

— Придурок!

— От придурка слышу.

— Сволочь! Бездушный урод! — Гокудера входил во вкус. Занзас отвечал без азарта, но и без раздражения. Атмосфера в комнате стремительно менялась. Цуна поднял голову, посмотрел с интересом. Занзас резал отбивную на мелкие филигранные ломтики. Гокудера сидел вполоборота к нему, яростно сжимая в руке нож.

— Ебанутый на всю голову, не дебил, но стремишься, скрытный, взбалмошный, агрессивный…

— Кто?

Занзас прищурился, взглянул на Цуну и хмыкнул.

— А это ему лучше знать, кто ты есть.

И Цуна вдруг понял, что его отпустило, внезапно, неожиданно, стало вдруг очень спокойно и легко до слез.

— Оба вы придурки, — сказал он. — За это и люблю.

***  
Цуна потянулся, перевернулся с бока на спину. Ладонь Занзаса скользнула по животу и замерла на бедре. Тяжелая, уверенная.

Тело приятно ныло, в голове было пусто. А за окном уже занимался рассвет. Первая нормальная ночь вместе — даже не после разлуки, не после смерти и воскрешения Цуны, а с самого начала войны. Спокойный, неторопливый, не омраченный тревогой секс, и никаких мыслей о том, что завтра, может быть, кого-то придется хоронить.

Кажется, только теперь Цуна окончательно поверил, что все закончилось.

— Спать, — сказал Занзас и от души зевнул, но засыпать не торопился. Подтянул Цуну ближе и обхватил крепче. Жесткие волосы защекотали плечо и шею, это было приятно, и Цуна жмурился, разглядывая бутоны и листья на лепном потолке. От хватки Занзаса тело будто опоясывало горячим теплом, если бы не выдохся так за ночь — снова повело бы. Даже сейчас отголоском привычного возбуждения по коже бежали мурашки и поджимались ягодицы.

— Куда уже спать. Сам же на девять встречу назначил.

— Потому что твой орал как резаный. Ничего в башке, кроме дела.

Цуна повернул голову. Занзас смотрел, прищурившись, и как будто что-то прикидывал для себя.

— Ты зачем его цеплял весь день? — спросил Цуна. — Кому назло, мне или ему?

После той перепалки в самолете Занзас и в самом деле как будто задался целью вывести Гокудеру из себя. Сначала там же, в самолете. То спросит, расстается ли Гокудера с ноутбуком хотя бы когда трахается, то как будто случайно заденет коленом, перехватит кусок на общем блюде, столкнувшись руками. Непонятно, какой реакции ждал, а главное — от кого? Ясно одно — того, чего ждал, не дождался, и скука долгого перелета тоже была ни при чем. Потому что все это продолжилось и после приземления.

Им пришлось весь день пробегать вместе — выясняли, кто жив из хранителей Девятого, что осталось от Вонголы, от кого ждать удара, как только союзники поймут, насколько Вонгола сейчас слаба. И все это время Занзас отслеживал Гокудеру краем глаза, пас, как пасут мишень. Пару раз задевал плечом в коридорах. Взял у него из рук бутылку с минералкой, сделал пару глотков и, усмехнувшись, кинул обратно. Дышал в шею, заглядывая через плечо в экран ноутбука. Цуну это нервировало. Хотелось спросить — что, черт возьми, происходит?

Гокудера то демонстративно не замечал, то огрызался, а Цуна почему-то только сейчас задался вопросом — как он вообще терпел? Наверное, потому что самого вело от прикосновений Занзаса, и даже долгий секс не утолял этого голода. Стало интересно, заводится ли Гокудера так же сильно, дрочит ли потом — интересно и одновременно больно. И даже сам себе не сумел бы сказать, кого именно ревнует и к кому.

— Ты не ведешься, а он ведется, — ответил наконец Занзас. — Это весело.

— Развлекаешься?

— Не совсем. Провожу эксперимент. — Занзас приподнялся, внимательно глядя в лицо. Повторил, выделяя каждое слово: — Он. На меня. Ведется. И ты об этом знаешь. — Кивнул, будто увидел все, что хотел, и снова лег. — Какого хуя, придурок, ты молчал?

— А что я должен был сказать? — изумился Цуна. — И зачем? Если ты сам не видишь, значит, тебе оно не надо.

Занзас развернулся, навалился на Цуну, навис, оперевшись на локти.

— А тебе? Вроде тебе на него не похуй. Или, — он нехорошо ухмыльнулся, — меня стерег?

— Мне на него не похуй, — раздельно сказал Цуна, внезапно разозлившись. Пытался сдержаться, и оттого голос звучал ровно и уверенно, как будто на переговорах каких, а не в постели. — Ему от всего этого плохо, я не хочу сделать еще хуже. Он не хотел бы, чтобы я…

— Заткнись уже, — бросил Занзас. — Чушь несешь. Он не хочет, ты не хочешь. Он хочет! Тебя и меня. Это важно. Ты тоже хочешь. Меня — знаю. А его?

— Твоя прямота действительно иногда убивает. Я, как и он, просто старался об этом не думать.

— А ты подумай, — мягко предложил Занзас. — Прямо сейчас. — Он тяжело опустился сверху, и Цуна привычно согнул ноги, сжимая его бедра коленями, подставил шею под губы. Но Занзас только коснулся и зашептал на ухо: — Хорошо подумай, что сделаешь, если застанешь его с моим членом во рту. Или подо мной — вот так. — Занзас лизнул ухо, прикусил кожу над ключицей, и Цуна обхватил его руками, крепче вжимаясь пахом в его живот. — Давай, подставь его на свое место.

Он не думал. Не думал. Но сердце уже частило. Гокудера — раскрасневшийся, взволнованный, вот так же — с разведенными коленями, под Занзасом. Светлые волосы разметались по подушке, тонкие синие вены под тяжелым браслетом на запястье, пальцы, подвижные, длинные, сжимаются на плечах Занзаса. Напряженная шея, скорбный излом бровей, искусанные губы…

Цуна зажмурился. Он не знал, что чувствует. Было больно. От незнакомой, душной ревности перехватывало горло и жгло глаза. Но Занзас загораживал Гокудеру, а Цуне хотелось видеть. Хотелось дотронуться самому. Не оставлять их наедине — вот так, только вдвоем. Почему? Потому что больно? Потому что каждый из них, по отдельности, нужен ему целиком? Потому что страшно делиться? Цуна подался вперед, коснулся губами щеки с пробивающейся щетиной, повел языком по подбородку. Занзас повернул голову, перехватил губы.

Страшно, понял Цуна, очень страшно, но не только по этой причине. Страшно все испортить. Страшно за Гокудеру. Страшно потерять Занзаса. И до леденящей тоски, до паники страшно потерять их обоих.

Занзас отстранился, просунул руку между животами и обхватил член. Сказал с усмешкой:

— Отлично представил. Вижу. Одобряю.

Цуна смотрел на него молча. Какой смысл отрицать, когда доказательство Занзас сжимает в кулаке, а от возбуждения пробирает дрожью.

— Чего боишься? Разочароваться? Обломаться? Остаться за бортом?

— Тебе точно нужен ответ? — почти беззвучно спросил Цуна. Казалось, что Занзас просто ткнул его носом в собственные страхи, а заодно — в то чувство, которого сам он умудрялся не замечать. А еще казалось, что ничего уже не вернуть обратно, как ни ответь. События сдвинулись, стихия подхватила их и несла, барахтайся или нет, к старому берегу не выплывешь.

— Ну! — подстегнул Занзас. — Похуй, что мне нужно. Я хочу. Чтобы ты. Ответил.

— Боюсь потерять. — Цуна закрыл глаза. — Тебя. Его. Боюсь, что… Думать, что я сделал не так. Испортить. Что будет больно. Но больше всего — потерять.

— Ты его не потеряешь, придурок. Даже если очень сильно захочешь. Я пытался одного своего такого потерять. Настойчиво пытался. Дураком был. Так все равно ни хрена не вышло. Даже без влюбленных соплей и ебли. Твой Гокудера такой же, никуда от тебя не денется.

— Если он останется, но ему будет плохо, это даже хуже, чем потерять.

— А сейчас ему заебись хорошо! — Занзас расхохотался, рывком перевернулся на спину, опрокидывая Цуну на себя, и шлепнул по ягодице. — Ты сам-то себя слышишь? Этот недоносок крышей на тебе двинулся сто лет назад. Еще лет пять наблюдает тебя в комплекте со мной. Ему заебись отлично. Самый охуенно удовлетворенный и довольный чувак на планете.

Теперь Цуна нависал над Занзасом, смотрел в упор, глаза в глаза — и почему-то снова злился.

— А ты что предлагаешь? Пожалеть? Ты вообще понимаешь, что будет, если он хотя бы вообразит себе, что его решили взять в постель из жалости? Он… да, ладно, я его хочу. Но я в этом даже себе только сейчас признался. Занзас, я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься. Правда, не понимаю.

— А тебе его жаль? — Занзас приподнял бровь. — Ты его хочешь, потому что тебе жаль? Ты еще больший идиот, чем я думал. Ладно, делай как знаешь, но я бы его трахнул. А может, и не только трахнул. Мне нравятся его мозги, нравится, когда он не справляется с мордой и бесится. И главное, мне нравится с ним пить. Это все, что ты должен знать. Любви до гроба не обещаю никому, это смешно. Обойдетесь. Но я бы дал ему шанс. Только не вякай ничего про жалость, с теми, кого жалко, я не ебусь — меня от них тошнит. Но в любом случае решать тебе.

— О Ками-сама, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Цуна. — Занзас. Ты как-то по-идиотски все завернул. Я его хочу, потому что он крутой. Красивый. Опасный. При чем тут жалость? Я просто могу себе представить, что он первым делом подумает, после всех последних разговоров. А еще… я его не просто хочу. Он мне дорог. По-настоящему дорог. Как ты.

— А это — твои проблемы, — Занзас пожал плечами — Ты единственный, кому он поверит. Так сделай, чтоб поверил. Я, конечно, могу проявить инициативу. Выследить, застать врасплох, ткнуть мордой в подушку и все дела. Могу даже тебя позвать к финалу пьесы. Это будет жарко. Но закончится наверняка хуево, поэтому сам с ним разбирайся. — И добавил, насмешливо прищурившись: — Если хочешь, конечно.

Цуна на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вдохнул, выдохнул. Сказал:

— Иногда я тебя почти ненавижу.

Опустил голову, провел лбом по груди Занзаса, замерев возле сердца. Лизнул сосок, слегка прикусил, поймал мгновенное ответное напряжение и уже уверенно провел ладонью по боку к ягодице. Разговор вытянул из него слишком много личного, как будто нервы обнажил, и теперь болело и дергало. Но возбуждение никуда не делось. Стало даже острее, мучительней.

— Разберусь, — пообещал Цуна. — Но пока у нас есть время…

Занзас схватил за волосы, притянул ближе. В темных глазах разгоралось пламя, и Цуна, как и всегда, замер на секунду, завороженно его разглядывая. Короткое мгновение перехода — от неуверенных искр к бешеным алым всполохам.

— Трахнуть, подрочить, или…

— Или! — выдохнул Цуна, сжимая запястья и фиксируя Занзасу руки. — Дашь?

— Презерватив. Смазка. Без пальцев и трепа.

— Принято.

***  
Гокудера присел на край стола и щелкнул зажигалкой. 

— Ты был убедителен. Чертовски убедителен, Десятый.

— Знаю, — резко ответил Цуна. — Лицемерные ублюдки, пусть считают, что сегодня им повезло. Альянс! Террариум. Банка с пауками.

Взял из рук Гокудеры сигарету, затянулся и вернул.

— Ненавижу. Толпа предателей и стервятников. Наверное, не стоило собирать их так быстро.

— Нет, все правильно, — возразил Гокудера. — Мы должны были сразу показать, что Вонгола осталась сильнейшей. Иначе нас бы сожрали. — Растерянно посмотрел на тлеющую в пальцах сигарету, осторожно затушил. — Ты же не куришь.

— Мне нравятся твои, — в горле щипало и першило, но запах табака от Гокудеры и правда всегда действовал как хорошая доза чего-нибудь успокаивающего. — Иногда жалею, что не курю.

— Глупости. Дурацкая привычка. Пальцы, волосы, одежда — все воняет дымом, нечему тут нравиться, — Гокудера поморщился и тут же вытащил еще одну, мгновенно зажег, сунул в рот и криво усмехнулся. — Я отрабатываю за двоих, а может и за троих, так что тебе не о чем жалеть.

Цуна смотрел, как Гокудера затягивается, быстро и резко, нервно, едва касаясь сигареты — привычный, до мельчайших деталей знакомый жест. И думал: как он мог настолько долго не понимать, чего именно хочет в такие моменты? Или в самом деле нужно было снова оказаться подростком, хотя бы в воспоминаниях, а потом вернуться к своим двадцати пяти?

— Не о чем, когда ты рядом. Но ведь не всегда. — Теперь Цуна вытащил сигарету прямо изо рта, улыбнулся мелькнувшему в глазах Гокудеры выражению и, придержав свободной ладонью за шею, коснулся его губ своими. — Давно мечтал так сделать.

Гокудера не отшатнулся, не вскочил, не заорал, только потрясенно замер, хмурясь. Будь на месте Цуны Занзас, дело закончилось бы разнесенным залом или кулаком в челюсть в первую же секунду. Но ударить своего Десятого Гокудера попросту не мог, и нахамить ему — тоже.

Цуна не стал отступать, не стал делать вид, что ничего не происходит. В конце концов, Гокудера заслужил честность, как никто другой. Особенно в том, что касалось личных отношений.

Гокудера собирался что-то сказать, но не произнес ни звука. Только мучительно искривились губы и стремительно, до глубокой зелени потемнела радужка, когда Цуна осторожно, боясь любого резкого движения, провел языком по сухой, горьковатой от никотина нижней губе и передвинул ладонь выше, перехватывая непослушные светлые волосы.

Дернулся кадык, и на этот раз Гокудера все-таки справился с голосом. Спросил, тяжело сглотнув:

— Зачем?

— Надоело притворяться. Не могу больше делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Ты мне нужен. Очень. Так же сильно, как Занзас. Прости, но ты все равно спросил бы о нем.

Он не убрал ладонь с затылка Гокудеры, но пальцы разжал. Едва дотрагивался, думая, что вот сейчас очень даже может прилететь в челюсть. Но не отстранился. Смотрел в потемневшие глаза, гадая, не окажется ли этот поцелуй и этот взгляд — первым и последним.

Гокудера среагировал быстро и совсем не так, как Цуна ожидал. Дернул за лацканы пиджака — к себе, сжал коленями бедра.

Слишком близко — никаких тайн. Цуна положил ладони ему на спину, прижался щекой к щеке, чувствуя, как частит собственное сердце и мучительно-сладко тянет в паху.

— Не веришь?

— Знаю. — Гокудера заговорил отрывисто, срывающимся шепотом: — Теперь знаю. Вижу. Чувствую. Но не верю. Это…

— А так? — Цуна обхватил его за талию и, не раздумывая, потерся членом. Гокудера был возбужден не меньше, вздрагивал в руках, кусал губы, но — Цуна видел — все еще сомневался, опасался чего-то. Чего? И вдруг понял. Гокудера не знал главного, и это не давало ему сделать последний шаг — по-настоящему поверить, что все всерьез. Занзас, на мнение которого раньше он не обратил бы внимания, теперь оказался не менее важен. Это должно было не просто нервировать Гокудеру, а бесить, выводить из себя, не давать покоя.

— Он знает, — тихо сказал Цуна. Гокудера напрягся, закаменели плечи, поджались губы. — Он хочет. И я хочу. Будешь со мной, Хаято? С нами будешь?

Гокудера не отрывал от него взгляда, смотрел, не моргая, будто боялся упустить что-то важное.

— Если ты не…

— Подожди! Я ни хрена не понимаю и чувствую себя идиотом. — Гокудера нервно провел по волосам. — Немыслимо. Ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно?

— Уверен?

— Уверен, что это бред!

— Но? — Цуна настороженно замер.

— Но я рискну. Иногда нужно просто вовремя рискнуть всем, что имеешь. Верно?

«Мы оба кое-что знаем об этом», — мог бы ответить Цуна. Но вместо этого моргнул, прогоняя мелькнувший в памяти провал пистолетного дула и россыпь душных лилий. И сказал:

— Да, Хаято. И знаешь… Я рад, что теперь мы рискуем вот так.

— Лучше любовь, чем война? — хмыкнул Гокудера. — По крайней мере, никто не умрет, если мы проиграем.

— Не проиграем, — Цуна потянулся к нему — совсем немного, и губы соприкоснулись. Гокудера отозвался мгновенно и жадно — прижал к себе, выдохнул:

— Цуна…

А дальше из всех мыслей осталась одна — что, оказывается, Гокудера и Занзас очень похоже целуются. Только вкус на губах остается разный.

 

***  
Звон и грохот Цуна услышал еще в коридоре и прибавил шаг. И понимал, что не страшно, что эти двое слишком давно работают вместе, чтобы за какие-то пятнадцать минут его отсутствия поубивать друг друга, а все равно нервничал и торопился. Если б не камеры, которыми Сквало утыкал весь особняк Варии, кроме личных спален офицерского состава и комнат Занзаса, плюнул бы на все и сорвался на бег. А так пришлось сдерживаться, позволил себе только ослабить галстук да стащить на ходу пиджак.

Дверь в кабинет Занзаса была приоткрыта, и оттуда доносилась отборная ругань на два голоса. Потом все резко стихло. Цуна остановился, перевел дыхание и бесшумно вошел. В лицо дохнуло жарким ветром из разбитого окна. Тонкая занавеска надувалась гигантским белоснежным пузырем, хлопала и взвивалась вверх, обнажая торчавшие из рамы осколки.

На ковре блестело мелкое крошево стекла.

Они стояли посреди комнаты и целовались. Гокудера, прижатый к Занзасу спиной, выворачивал шею, хватался за его бедра, полурасстегнутая рубашка сползла с плеча, темно-серый пиджак из плотного шелка валялся тут же, на полу под ногами. Занзас, тоже помятый и встрепанный, удерживал его одной рукой поперек груди, второй – крепко и наверняка больно – за волосы.

— Ебешься ты тоже со звоном и воплями? — спросил Занзас.

Гокудера дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться. Сказал со злостью:

— Да пусти ты, зараза!

— А потом опять лови? Хуй тебе.

— Идиот. Я не сбегу.

— Выберешь подходящий момент и огреешь меня еще одной вазой?

— Только, в отличие от тебя, не промахнусь.

— Вот паскуда. Уел, — расхохотался Занзас, разжал руки, демонстративно поднял вверх и отступил на шаг. Цуна не видел его глаз, но уверен был, что в них — насмешливое ожидание и вызов. Обернувшийся Гокудера принял его мгновенно. Он действительно не собирался сбегать, и сейчас ему было от всей души плевать на вазы.

Цуна сглотнул, вжался спиной в косяк и осторожно, очень медленно, выдохнул, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание. Его и так могли заметить в любой момент. А он бы предпочел постоять так еще, жадно разглядывая сплетенные тела, смуглые руки Занзаса на чересчур светлой коже Гокудеры, подпаленную рубашку, узкую спину и подтянутый живот. От возбуждения тряслись пальцы, пока пытался на ощупь справиться с молнией, чтобы ни на секунду не отводить взгляда. Прижал член ладонью и с силой прикусил губу: стало только хуже. Молния больше не давила, зато невыносимо захотелось подрочить.

Занзас развернул Гокудеру к стене, быстро целуя шею, ключицы, плечи. Гокудера запрокидывал голову, постанывал едва слышно, толкался навстречу, сдирал с Занзаса рубашку. Длинные чуткие пальцы скользили по шрамам, нетерпеливо проталкивались под ремень.

Занзас добился своего первым. Гокудера, вскрикнув, выгнулся навстречу, выпутался одной ногой из стянувших щиколотки брюк и закинул ее Занзасу на бедро. Волосы падали ему на лоб, липли к щекам, он жмурился, то тяжело, со всхлипами, вдыхая, то постанывая Занзасу в рот. Занзас дрочил ему вроде бы лениво, не торопясь. Но Цуна видел и испарину на его спине, и потемневшие шрамы, а собственная рука все сильнее сжималась на члене.

— Долго будешь глазеть? — хрипло спросил Занзас, и Цуну окатило жаром от макушки до ступней. Отчаянно захотелось зажмуриться и застонать в горячие губы, так же, как Гокудера.

Он моргнул, заставляя себя очнуться. Ничего не изменилось, только теперь Гокудера смотрел на него. Пьяный, откровенный, ждущий взгляд, под которым Цуна, как под гипнозом, медленно стянул рубашку и двинулся к ним по хрустящим под подошвами осколкам.

— Вы…

Договорить ему не дали.

— Охуенные, я понял, — перебил Занзас. — Займись делом. — Дернул Гокудеру к себе, и Цуна шагнул на его место — к стене. Гокудера подался назад, Цуна прижал ладони к его голым бедрам, потерся членом о напряженные ягодицы и вдохнул глубоко, до головокружения знакомый свежий запах с горькими нотами табака.

— Хаято…

Шея под губами тоже была напряженной, солоноватой. Гокудера вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, Занзас целовал его в губы, Цуна обводил языком круглый позвонок, прикусывал легонько, поглаживал гладкую кожу, чувствуя, что все глубже проваливается в ощущение сна. Это не могло происходить на самом деле. Так не бывает. Бред! Гокудера был прав. Но как же не хотелось просыпаться.

Занзас будто почуял что-то, накрыл ладони Цуны своими, переплел пальцы, куснул в шею Гокудеру, и тот мучительно застонал, цепляясь за его плечи. Цуна взглянул на Занзаса и, высвободив одну руку, сунулся в карман — за презервативами. Гокудера понял — подался вперед, давая немного места, и шире расставил ноги. Занзас молча опустился перед ним на колени.

Цуна гладил его ягодицы, бедра, живот, сам не зная, для чего тянет время — продлить собственное предвкушение или ожидание Гокудеры. А тот стонал, всхлипывал, матерился в голос, вцепившись Занзасу в волосы, тянул его на себя, насаживая на член, а сам терся задницей о Цуну, прижимался спиной, вздрагивал и замирал, когда Цуна проводил пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц, и наконец не выдержал. Изогнулся, оборачиваясь, почти крикнул:

— Не тяни уже, ну!

Цуна положил ладонь ему на шею, заставляя наклониться. Ладони Занзаса легли на ягодицы, раздвинули, и Цуна надавил головкой, медленно толкаясь внутрь.

Так, как любил Занзас — без пальцев, сразу. Почему-то казалось, что Гокудере тоже нужно именно так.

— Бля-ядь, — выдохнул Гокудера.

— Точно бред, — Цуна замер, войдя едва ли наполовину. — Так хорошо, Хаято?

— Не останавливайся, черт тебя дери, Цуна!

Занзас выпустил изо рта его член, поднял голову.

— И ты туда же! — возмущенно выдохнул Гокудера и, опираясь Занзасу на плечи, потянулся ниже — к его ярким после минета, влажным губам. Занзас ответил, и больше Цуна не смотрел. Перед глазами липли к плечам и шее светлые пряди, ходили ходуном лопатки, выгибался позвоночник. Цуна перецеловал и перетрогал все, до чего дотягивался. В Гокудере было хорошо, лучше чем хорошо. Горячо и туго сжимались мышцы вокруг члена. Цуна не мог заставить себя выйти до конца, двигался неглубокими быстрыми толчками. У Гокудеры мелко дрожали бедра и оглушительно стучало сердце. Он больше почти не стонал, только дышал часто и сорванно. До тех пор, пока Цуна не разобрал быстрый шепот Занзаса:

— Поднимайся, мусор. Давай. Хочешь же.

Гокудера выпрямил спину, сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице. Цуна просунул ладонь ему под живот, второй обхватил мошонку и сам чуть не заорал, почувствовав обжигающее прикосновение языка Занзаса. Костяшки, кто бы мог подумать. Даже не пальцы. Трудно представить себе менее чувствительную часть тела, а повело так, что пришлось стискивать зубы, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Отпустило через пару секунд. Цуна прислушался к себе, к сорванному дыханию Гокудеры и ускорился. А Занзас, похоже, именно в это время снова взял в рот. Гокудера напрягся, выгибаясь еще сильнее, загнул сквозь зубы что-то совсем трехэтажное, непонятное, и обмяк. Дышал быстро, со всхлипами, и все продолжал ругаться, когда Цуна замер, обхватив его руками и быстро, часто целуя шею и плечи. Занзас выпрямился, отер рот тыльной стороной кисти и сказал, усмехнувшись:

— Один готов.

Цуна шевельнулся, осторожно вынимая член, и Гокудера медленно опустился на пол. Лег, перевернулся на спину, спросил глухо:

— И кто следующий? — Добавил, с трудом фокусируя взгляд: — Ты можешь…

— Нет уж, хватит с тебя пока, — оборвал его Занзас и обернулся к Цуне. — Иди ко мне.

Цуна снял сползшие брюки, попутно скинув туфли, перешагнул через ноги Гокудеры и остановился перед Занзасом, опираясь кончиками пальцев ему на плечи. 

— Как?

А в следующий миг уже падал на Занзаса. Тот обхватил руками, опрокинул, подминая под себя, навис сверху, упираясь коленями и локтем в ковер, жадно ощупал взглядом, потом ладонью.

— Громко.

Стащил с Цуны презерватив, отбросил в сторону. Цуна потянулся к брюкам, нашарил карман, в кармане — шуршащую упаковку.

— Держи.

Гокудера повернулся на бок, смотрел жадно и оценивающе, совсем не как на босса, и у Цуны поджимались ягодицы от будоражащего предвкушения. А Занзас уже натянул презерватив и облизал пальцы. Цуна развел колени, приподнял поясницу и замер, сжимая кулаки. Подумал, что совсем забыл о стеклах, и понял, что сейчас ему плевать. Внутри все подрагивало от ожидания, а Занзас, конечно, не торопился. Устраивал показательное выступление. Цуне совсем не хотелось возражать. Занзас вводил пальцы медленно, и Цуна нетерпеливо приподнимал бедра выше. Мышцы поддавались, он пытался насадиться глубже и ждал, изматывающе долго ждал, пока наконец не задохнулся от острого, всегда пугающего удовольствия. А потом, когда Занзас начал разводить пальцы, нащупывать снова, тереть, трахать мягко и неторопливо, застонал, уже не сдерживаясь.

Он, в отличие от Занзаса, любил пальцы. Долгую, мучительную неудовлетворенность, тщательную подготовку, чавкающий звук смазки. Все это, особенно поначалу, казалось стыдным, развратным и невыносимо заводило. Еще он любил контраст между пальцами и членом. Когда от желания почувствовать наконец член срывало крышу так, что он себя почти не контролировал. Раньше это было единственным способом полностью расслабиться, сбросить скопившееся напряжение, избавиться ото всех без исключения мыслей. Потом Занзас научил еще нескольким, но этот все равно остался беспроигрышным.

Но сегодня многого не требовалось. Присутствие Гокудеры, его оргазм, его задница, его член у Занзаса во рту — все это и так подводило к грани. Занзас тоже был слишком возбужден, чтобы мучить долго. Поэтому ограничился обычной подготовкой. Вытащил пальцы, провел головкой между ягодиц и подался вперед. Цуна потянулся к нему — целоваться. Обхватил ногами, подставляясь под член. Голова кружилась, в ушах шумело, но все равно он мог бы поклясться, что слышит дыхание Гокудеры. Обхватив Занзаса одной рукой, Цуна вытянул вторую в сторону, подергал пальцами и тут же почувствовал уверенную хватку. Вскрикнул, когда Занзас вошел сразу глубоко, и больше уже не замолкал, изо всех сил стискивая руку Гокудеры. Это было непривычно, одновременно добавляло остроты и отвлекало, и Цуна продержался дольше, чем ожидал. Занзас то отстранялся, приподнимаясь на руках, вглядываясь в лицо, а может, успевая отследить и Гокудеру, то тяжело наваливался и целовал, и Цуна не знал, от чего ему жарче — от жадных губ, разгоряченного тела, уверенной хватки твердых пальцев? Подавался навстречу, насаживаясь на член до тягучей сладкой боли, отвечал на поцелуи, не прекращая стонать, кажется, даже бормотал что-то бессвязно, то ли «еще», то ли «сильнее», а может, просто «люблю».

Накрыло, когда Занзас, кончая, судорожно стиснул его бедра, прикусил плечо и замер. Цуна застонал громко, зажимаясь внутри, и вскрикнул, когда собственная сперма брызнула на живот. Занзас обнял крепче и тут же разжал руки, перекатился на спину, удовлетворенно выдохнув.

И сказал после паузы:

— А теперь катитесь к чертям. Оба.

Цуна улыбнулся, перехватил за руку разом напрягшегося Гокудеру.

— Это значит, что пора перебираться в спальню. — Фыркнул, увидев изумленно выгнутую бровь, и лениво спросил: — А ужин, Занзас?

— Нахер ужин. Катитесь уже. Надо позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы убрали этот бардак, я не йог, чтобы трахаться на стеклах.

— Нехрен было швырять в меня вазами! – тут же отозвался Гокудера.

— Заткнись. Ты блядь даже мертвого достанешь! — Занзас поднялся, застегнул штаны, оглядел сверху обоих. Цуна потянулся всем телом под этим его оценивающим и все еще голодным взглядом. Сам он чувствовал удивительную легкость и умиротворение, но отлично знал, что за первым забегом очень скоро последует второй. Главное, чтобы Гокудера… Он обернулся. Гокудера лежал на боку, подперев щеку ладонью, и смотрел на Занзаса с вызывающей усмешкой.

— Готовы оба, — подытожил тот и пошел из комнаты. — Пять минут вам прикрыть жопы и свалить, если не хотите сиять ими перед девкой со шваброй.

Когда за Занзасом закрылась дверь, Гокудера придвинулся ближе. Цуна потянулся к нему, поцеловал быстро, едва касаясь.

— Как ты его терпишь? — тихо спросил Гокудера.

— Привык. Это проще, чем кажется. Ты тоже привыкнешь, если захочешь.

— Сомневаюсь. Скорее я разобью о его башку что-нибудь гораздо тяжелее вазы. — Он рассмеялся, помотал головой и отстранился. — Пойдем, что ли?

— Ты же останешься, да?

Гокудера о чем-то долго, сосредоточенно думал, потом встрепенулся, вскочил, подхватывая с пола одежду — свою и Цуны. Подал руку, помогая подняться. И вдруг крепко, порывисто прижал к себе.

— Не знаю, что из этого получится, но я хочу остаться.

— Я тоже этого хочу.

— И не успокоюсь, пока не выебу этого мудака.

— Ты не успокоишься и потом. Захочешь снова.

Из коридора донесся стук каблуков, и Цуна потянул Гокудеру к другой двери, незаметной за драпировкой. До спальни Занзаса было всего несколько шагов. И всего несколько секунд до того, как в нее, кроме него и Занзаса, войдет кто-то третий. Цуна до сих пор боялся этого, и Гокудера, словно почувствовав его волнение, остановился на пороге. Провел ладонью по гладкому темному дереву.

— Входи, — тихо сказал Цуна. Они уже рискнули, а значит, можно что угодно — только не останавливаться. Гокудера взялся за ручку, но повернуть не успел — дверь распахнулась сама, и он ввалился внутрь — прямо в руки Занзасу.

— Ну и какого хрена вы тут топчетесь? — недовольно спросил тот.

Кажется, Занзас был единственным из них, кто не думал сейчас ни о каких уравнениях. Рядом с ним все сразу становилось проще.

Гокудера, выругавшись, оттеснил его плечом, Цуна вошел следом, чувствуя, как отпускает мгновенное напряжение.

В этой комнате никогда не было лишних.  



End file.
